Ninja And Fledgling
by hopefulmuse617
Summary: Taking place after Mechtanium Surge's end The Brawlers are left to wonder what's next, but before they consider committing to anything a turn of unfortunate events leads involving the death of Shun's relative leaves them to deal with a parent-less young girl who had been taken in by the old ninja. pre-Neo Legacy. Origin of Hoang and Shun
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys,**

 **It's been a while. I'm back home just trying to enjoy the last few days of summer until school kicks in. I had started the next episode sometime ago but it is not even close to being completed. On the other hand you guys are probably wondering about the connection between my OC, Hoang Lin and Shun Kazami. Well here is one of many stories I hope will explain/connect the dots as to why that is. This fanfic happens some time after the end of Mechtanium Surge(Arc 2). The Brawlers are left in what to do next or have an idea of what they could do. In the midst of pondering on what to do a certain tunr of events leads to Shun's "first" encounter with Hoang.(I'll let you all take it as you will). So here's the first chapter. Enjoy.**

 **hopefulmuse617**

 **disclaimer- I do not own bakugan franchise however OC's are mine.**

* * *

It had been almost a month since Dan Kuso's disappearance. Word of this had spread practically halfway around the world. Many were not surprised. Some think it was a ruse like the one Dan pulled when he disappeared from Bakugan Interspace after his lost to Anubis. Others that it was a run from the public, stress, a break from the brawling scene. But true fans believed Dan Kuso was and is a hero, and awesome brawler. The brawlers on the other hand were a different story.

"I can't believe him." Runo sulked gritting her teeth.

"Well, it is surprising but true. At least it wasn't like last time. We know why he's gone." Marucho reasoned.

"What kind of guy doesn't attend his own victory party. I mean he knew about his own party, didn't he?" Radizen said,

"(Maybe, he wanted a head start on his break?)" Roxtor mumbled.

"I'm surprised he didn't ask us to join him." Mira stated.

"I'm not." Said Shun. "He probably want some time alone."

"I'm not surprised at that." Runo retorted."You saw it all happen and didn't bother to tell us."

"Nothing I would say would change his mind Runo. That's just how Dan works."

"Nothing we can do changes what happened." Jaakor said. " Dan and Drago made this choice out of free will. With the universe at peace, we can all relax."

"Besides, I know what I'm going to do with all this peace." Said Gunz. "What about you guys?"

"It's been a while since you've played that guitar. **(1)** You sure about this?" Reptak asked.

"Just because I want to play some music doesn't mean I won't brawl anymore buddy." his partner replied

"I'm thinking of heading back to Vestal sometime soon." Mira answered. "I plan on helping out my brother at his lab."

"I'm thinking of heading back home to help manage my family's company." Marucho said.

"Heading back to my family's cafe. Then, getting back to college to earn my degree." **(2)** Runo explained

Shun was silent.

"Hey, what about you Shun?" Gunz asked

"Can't say." He shrugged "Maybe head back to my family's dojo…"

Kato entered the room with a cordless phone.

"Master Shun, there's a call for you coming from Wardington Hospital." He explained.

Shun walks over to retrieve the phone. He nods curtly to Kato and answers the call.

"Hello?"

"You're Hiashi Kazami's grandson?" ** **(3)** **The voice asked.

"Yes, wait why..."

"He's currently in the emergency room. He wants to see you."

"Wait, why is he even in the emergency room?"

"He's ...dieing."

"..."

"Mr. Kazami…"

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Right."

Shun hanged up.

'Shun what's going on?" Runo asked.

"My grandfather is in the hospital. I have to go." He answered quickly

"Kato, take Shun to my house in Wardington using the aircraft, and then the limo to the hospital. I'll let my father know what's going on." Marucho ordered.

"Right away Master Marucho." Kato replied bowing.

"You should go Shun." The young heir insisted.

"Alright. Thank you Marucho."

Shun and Kato rushed out of the room.

"Be careful." Mira called.

"Fly safe." Runo warned.

"Best of luck man." Gunz commented quietly.

It was silent as the others watched the ninja dash out of the room.

* * *

After the flight, Shun was kindly greeted and received by Marucho's parents. He then followed Kato to the limo and went in the passenger seat. The drive went on smoothly and quickly. Kato stopped the limo in front of the entrance giving Shun a chance to get out and into the building.

"I'll be in the garage if you need me."

"Thanks Kato."

Shun began to stride toward the entrance, when a figure surged toward the entrance without any regard to the surrounding. Despite the blur, Shun was able to identify the individual as a young person with shoulder length black hair about ten years old, wearing a dark gray hoodie, light blue shirt, khaki pants, blue flats and white socks. The individual was holding a box of some sort in his/her arms against his/her chest. Shun had yet to identify the figure's gender.

The individual rushed in avoiding whatever obstacles were there, without causing much physical interference.

Shun paid no mind as headed to the front desk. He asked the head in which room his grandfather was in. She answered politely and told him the room number and which elevator and stairs to take. Shun thanked her and headed off. Once he was there, the nurse directed him to the room, outside. Leaning against the door frame peeking out of the window was a middle aged woman with chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a onesie-work uniform with loafers and a wrap around her head. Despite a healthy glow the uniform looked slightly over-sized for her frame.

"Took you long enough. But looks like you're in just in time." She retorted.

"Who are you?" Shun asked

"Really three years and you don't remember? Well to be fair I've heard you and your friends have been...busy."

"I'd like to go in."

"Can't."

"Why not? He…"

"You can't yet. Someone else is in there."

"Who?" " _Who else would be in there? Not anyone I know._

"His student."

"Student?" _Grandfather did mention he had a student, but…_

He peeked through the door and saw his grandfather lying down on the bed, in a hospital gown, arms out to the sides, the right with an ID band. He was hooked up to a machine that kept track of his heartbeat, etc with suction cups. A pipe deliverer fluids from a drip bag. But what really got his attention was his student, whom he recognized from earlier. The student was a young girl, her eyes were revealed to be red-violet. They looked like they were talking. She had her right hand and on his right hand as they were talking. There was no indicator it was happy, but it seemed like they were both really into it.

"Shun, do you know who that girl is?" Jaakor asked while on his shoulder in open ball form.

"No. I don't." The ninja answered

"Her name's Hoang, she's the granddaughter of an old friend of your old man. Your grandfather took her in after he died and taught her some ninja stuff." The lady explained.

"Yeah." _He has some explaining to do._

Hoang exited the room. She gave a subtle bow to Shun and walked to the woman.

Shun entered the room.

"Took you long enough." Grandpa Kazami stated

"It's good to see you too." Shun said.

"Your hair's too long."

Shun took a seat next to the bed.

"Well, while you were busy 'saving the universe' I had been busy.." He complained.

"You didn't bother to tell me your 'student' was a girl." Shun stated.

"Would it matter?"

"No, but-"

"You still training?"

"Yes, but…"

"I did what I did for both your sakes. She needed help and you had a higher calling. I know I wasn't the best grandfather, but I did what I did and have my regrets."

Grandpa Kazami began to cough.

"Grandpa take it easy."

"I'm fine Shun. It's almost time anyways."

"What are you-"

"You see that box?"

"Yes."

"Open it."

Shun picked it up and opened it. Inside were a couple of standard ninja weapons, couple of journals, a set of keys and a few documents.

"Grandpa, what is…"

"The estate is yours Shun." He said but his voice sounded weaker.

"But….".

"It's your choice as to what to do."

"And the girl?"

"Keep an eye on her. Do not leave her alone…(coughs) she needs help(coughs) she reminded me much of(coughs more violently)...much of you.

"Grandpa!"

The old man was coughing and gasping as his condition worsened. His vital signs began to fluctuate. There was a series of long beeps coming from the machines.

It was series of rushes. A medical crew rushed in to treat the aging Kazami with more equipment. Shun was rushed out of the room by one of the nurses and told to wait outside. He had no choice but to witness his living relatives last moments. During the midst of the chaos Hoang was hugging the middle-aged woman like a baby sloth to a mother and Jaakor watched both his partner and the young girl bear witness to it all.

* * *

 **So what do you think? I had imagined various scenes relating to this but I have yet to put it in typing. You all saw those bold numbers. A suggestion I am taking from another fanfic writer in explaining any points of confusion or context for any new readers/fans. So here's what's what**

 **(1)If you seen Evil Arrival (season 4 episode 27) Dan introduces the main brawlers during the tournament in a voice over format. When he begins to introduce Gunz he is seen posing on a guitar case combing his hair with screaming girls in the background. So I thought maybe Gunz had some sort of musical interest before bakugan came and still had it even until present time during the anime.**

 **(2** **)Mira mentions when she asks Kato to get Runo in Enemy Allies (season 4 episode 32) that "she knows Vestal Technology really well" so I assumed while she was not seen in action she was at some institute/college/university studying in this field. Also her outfit looked a little preppy/professional so it was likely she was at some school(private perhaps) by the time Kato picks her up.**

 **(3)Shun's grandfather's name was never mentioned in anime or wiki so I decided to give him one. I do not know what the kanji of his name means/translates but my reasoning involves watching Naruto, another Shonen anime. Hiashi Hyuga is the father of Hinata Hyuga who is later Naruto's wife in the series. In the backstories/flashbacks involving Neji and Hinata explaining their initial state Hiashi at first appears to be a stern man caring more for the family legacy as opposed to his family members as a person/human(not even his own elder daughter). But as more is revealed he appears to have a heart. Remorseful of his twin brother's sacrifice as shown when he reveals the truth to Neji(his twin brother's son). And even begins training both Neji and Hinata acting more like a father. I thought of giving the grandfather this name as a parallel, since he 'forces' Shun to train to be the next ninja in his legacy but later see he and Shun have a more familial relationship. Evidenced in Trust Me(season 1 episode 25) and slightly in The Brawler's Last Stand (season 1 episode 28) and Masquerade Unmasked(season 1 episode 39)**

 **I hope to air the next chapter sometime after Neo Legacy's next, but nevertheless, follow, favorite, PM and/or Review as you will.**

 **thank you,**

 **hopefulmuse617**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there,**

 **Happy Thanksgiving! I had been caught in the trap of higher education and had yet to post. I had originally planned to publish this new chapter of this fanfic on Halloween since it had the theme of death, but something else got the best of me and now I decided to post it now to show that I am alive and something to read over the break. So here it is. You will note there are blank spots, but I plan to connect it all through the other chapters. So here is part 2. Enjoy.**

 **hopefulmuse617**

 **disclaimer- I do not own Bakugan or any of its canon material, OC's are mine.**

 **Review, question, PM at your will.**

* * *

The funeral came and went like a blur. Shun had a chance to meet with various old friends of his grandfather who gave their regards. Some of his friends and their relatives came to give their support of the young man as the service continues. The girl, Hoang was there however she came and went like the wind. Shun knew she was nearby, but did not choose to directly engage with anyone other then that woman he met at the hospital who he learns her name is Yuriko. In fact, she was always nearby the woman throughout the entire event. After the services came to an end his friends said their goodbyes and he got the chance to talk to Yuriko with Hoang in attendance.

They stopped by a local cafe to chat over drinks. Hoang remained quiet throughout their entire conversation, distracting herself with her smoothie.

"How long has the girl stayed with my grandfather?" Shun asked.

"She has a name and it's Hoang. She's been with your grandfather for about two years." Yuriko retorted.

"So the kid is related to a friend of his."

"Yes. She's Tadashi Nguyen's adoptive granddaughter."

"Adoptive?"

"Yes." she says after taking a sip of her coffee.

"How are you connected-?"

"I'm a friend of her grandfather and used to be her babysitter. Her grandfather worked as was a licensed apothecary. He often helped out the locals in his neighborhood and in the city so sometimes he had me to keep an eye on her while he works."

"How old is she?" Jaakor asked after being quiet for so long.

"Ask her."

"Hoang?"

Stops playing with her smoothie and looks in the direction of jaakor's voice. She tilts her head slightly like an amused cat and blinks.

"How old are you?"

Hoang raise her hands out all fingers spread out and makes a quick grasping motion with all of them.

"Ten. You're ten years old?"

Hoang nodded slowly.

Yuriko sighs then ruffles Hoang's hair. "You are a piece of work you know."

She flinched at her actions and tried to get her hand out of her hair.

"Are you hungry? You want to eat anything?" The woman asked in a motherly tone.

Hoang shook her head.

"Did you even eat breakfast?"

Hoang nodded. She mimed holding a spherical object in her left hand bringing it closer to her mouth and taking a bite out of it.

"I am glad you make healthy choices, but you cannot seriously be full with just...an apple?"

Hoang shook her head and mimed squishing something using both of her hands.

"A peach?"

Hoang nodded.

"Is this how she-?" Shun began to ask after witnessing the two's familial interaction.

"No, she can talk, it's just today she chose to be silent." the woman stated.

"You seem in sync with her." Jaakor observed.

"Yeah, you could say that. I've had to handle all her mischief and quirkiness since she was five." She said this with a little pride.

Hoang taps Yuriko pointing in a direction. She mimes with the same hand walking with her two forefingers and writes in the air 'bathroom'.

"Okay."

She gets out of her chair and walks in the intended direction. Yuriko watches until she is out of sight. She turns her attention back to Shun with a look although she is a disapproving mother. Shun was not surprised. He knew deep down the woman held some form of resentment toward him. He was unsure what that resentment may be.

"What do you plan to do with her?" Yuriko asked or rather demanded with a fierce predatory glare.

"Meaning?" He responded calmly.

"Are you going to put her in foster care? Because if you do-" While gritting her teeth.

"I do not know yet, at the very least I will not do that." he said with distaste.

"That kid, that girl has been through enough, if I hear any word about you harming a hair on her I will not hesitate to take it to court, brawler or not, ninja or not!" She rose up leering at the ninja.

"Ms Yuriko, Shun is not like that believe me. The child will not come to harm." Jaakor interjected calmly.

"But for me to be her long term guardian may not be best for her. If you care so much for her then why don't you be her-" Shun reasoned no longer hiding his feelings.

"It would not be any better than you." She said grimly.

"Why is that?"

She sighs. "I have a terminal illness."

An awkward silence loomed over the the two.

"Does the-Hoang know?" Shun engaged.

"Not that I know of. I never told her, but she is not blind to notice the signs. Your grandpa knew as well." She says returning to her seat.

"Is there anyone-?"

"Not that I know of. Her grandfather, Tadashi Nguyen had a daughter, but they have been out of contact for a long time. I had tried to reach her even the affirm dealing with his 'will' had tried. No luck."

"I see."

"Hoang seems to be taking her time." Jaakor observed seeing how the girl had yet to return

"I better check on her. You better not leave." She said pointing her forefinger at him in a threatening manner.

"I won't." He stated

Yuriko gets up and heads in the direction of the bathroom.

"What do you think?" Jaakor asked.

"I think my grandfather is asking the impossible." he sighs running his hand through his hair.

"It is not impossible. What about looking after the girl seems 'impossible'?" Jaakor explains.

"I have not taken on the role of caregiver before. Not to mention she was with my grandfather when I wasn't there. Who knows what could have happened with those two? Also the last thing he said to me was to watch out for her, not to leave her alone."

"You are wondering how you will do all of that."

"Yes."

"And how will you?"

"I don't know. For now I guess I'll look after her, but after that I do not know."

"Neither do I."

Shun began to stare out the window of the cafe.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI everyone,**

 **It has been practically forever since I had updated any of my stories. I still read new chapters of fanfic I follow, but I have been in touch with real life and other things. With summer break going on I will try to put some time aside to write up new chapters, but here is the newest one for Ninja and Fledgling.**

 **enjoy,**

 **hopefulmuse617**

 **disclaimer- I do not own bakugan or any canon material**

* * *

Shun for time being decided to remain in Japan at his (family) estate. It brought back many memories from the time he would visit his grandfather when he was young, to being trained under his grandfather's tutelage under very strict orders, the times his friends infiltrated his home and his lighter memories such as just spending some quality time. From what Shun could see as he walked through his old home was that not much has changed. Except for a few things. For one, there was the addition of Hoang's room. It was very simple with the necessary furniture: a bed, a desk, a chair, dresser, and a small lamp. The room was not large but there was enough space for the girl to do what she needs. He also noticed that in one of the training rooms several of the wooden targets looked as though they were once broken into shards, but were reassembled like a jigsaw puzzle. That was very strange. Sure he and his grandfather had left impressions upon these figures, however they were designed so that they could learn to better focus their energy and build up reflexes.

Whoever did this had either tremendous energy or great focus Shun observed.

"Do you think Hoang could have done this?" Jaakor asked.

"It could be possible, but I had heard my grandpa had other students use his facilities. Not to mention I do not think she would have enough strength to ever do this." Shun answered.

"Right. But looks can be deceiving."

"Indeed. I know first hand. These cracks look as they had been there for a while."

Just as he pondered the possibilities there was a knock on the door frame. He turned to see the young girl holding a bucket with a rag draped over the side. She raised the pail, pointed to the overall room and then used her free arm to make a circling movement with her palm parallel to the ground.

"You're going to clean the room."

Hoang nodded.

"Before you do that I have a few questions to ask you. Could you hold off until then?"

She paused for a moment before giving a tentative nod.

"Have you trained in this room often?"

She nodded.

"With these targets specifically?"

She nodded again.

"Can you show me?"

Hoang placed the bucket on the floor gently before pacing over to one of the targets. She took a fighting stance, feet apart, right foot back positioned diagonally, left foot pointing straight, knees bent arms bent and positioned just above her waist, and her eyes front facing the target. She made a few 'test' strikes with her hands, sending the 'arms' of the target spinning. She took a deep breath, then exhaled. She began making more precise and powerful strikes at the target at steadily faster. She began to include her legs in the mix.

Shun watched mildly impressed with his arms crossed. Most of her gestures seemed basic to him, but acknowledged that she had skill and a good foundation. A loud break of wood interrupted his train of thought. Hoang stopped hitting the target. All bodies watched the target slow down. As it did, one of its spinning components had a shorter arm, a tip with jagged fibers. Looking in the direction of the sound Shun turned his head to see a 'stick' with a rounded end and an end that matched the jagged edges of the target. He picked it up and observed how the the edges resembled the jigsaw edges of the targets. He turned to the girl. She remained stationary, no longer standing in any fighting pose in particular. Her eyes were full of expression, wide in shock. She felt the stare of the older man and turned to face him. She put on a neutral face, but Shun could easily see that she was anxious.

"Could I see your dominant hand?"

The girl extended her right hand. Shun took it and observed it. Looking at aesthetics he noticed that there were some scars, however many healed up quickly and nicely, it almost seemed scary. He felt around observing muscle bulk. After being satisfied with his evaluation he let go of her hand and she dropped it to her side.

"You may resume."

Shun left the room reflecting on what he witnessed as the door closed.

"What are you thinking?" Jaakor asked.

"I am not sure about any of this. She does have potential, but can I be her teacher?"

"You were mine when I came to Earth."

"Yes, but she's human Jaakor and a kid."

"Have you not interacted with children before?"

"No. Not just one kid like this."

"You will find a way. You are not alone my brother."

"Yes. Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

**I am still alive.**

 **For anyone who is still following me will have to put up with my delayed/non-routine updates. I am currently working two jobs for the summer and had been rethinking about my OCs in Neo Legacy. I will not rewrite my current chapters, however I will have to rethink about my next episode and some characters. I kinda put their back stories on a whim when I started wanting to give some diversity and there were certain events I wanted to use, but feel they may end up being too much.**

 **In the meantime enjoy what other fanfictions are available and this new chapter.**

 **disclaimer- I do not own bakugan or any canon material, OCs are mine.**

* * *

After spending enough time grieving Shun wanted to head back to Bakugan City, however he questioned on whether or not to take the girl. He was unsure if taking the young girl out was a good idea. He could not seem to get a chance to have a conversation with her, at least not one without sign language or writing (air, paper, on hand). He respected the girl's choice not to talk, but he knew she cannot remain quiet like this forever. He talked with the girl's former babysitter, Yuriko. After many arguments and reasoning, she let him know everything he needed for the trip. She even helped the girl pack, not trusting the ninja to help.

Just before Hoang joined Shun on the plane, the older woman gave her a large warm embrace. After an exchange of words and affection the young girl walked toward the limo. Throughout the ride the girl remained quiet and stared out of the window of the vehicle. Shun was not the type to engage in any sort of 'vapid' conversation. He only asked out of concern for her well-being. She seemed tolerant of the ride, even enjoying the view, eyes wide with curiousity when Bakugan City came into view.

When Shun disembarked, he was greeted by his fellow brawlers. Mainly the girls going up to hug him while Gunz and Marucho maintained an amicable and sympathetic stance. Hoang stayed back in the shadows observing until Mira who was the last girl to hug the ninja noticed her out of the corner of her eye.

"Shun, is that Hoang?" Mira asked as she disengaged her hug.

The ninja nodded.

"It's alright young one, you can come forward." Jaakor coaxed.

The girl slowly walked into view.

"Oh my god! She's so cute!" Julie exclaimed. She surged toward the girl.

Hoang backed up, but Julie continued forward.

"Anyways, welcome to Bakugan City! I'm Julie!" She greeted. "That's Runo, Mira, Gunz and Marucho." She pointed at each one of her friends. Hoang bowed in return.

"Ahem!" Radizen cough as he and the other bakugan floated in to view

"Right, these are the bakugan, Radizen, Roxtor and Reptak."

As she was introduced to the bakugan, Hoang gave a small bow.

"Anyways, you're going to love it here!" Julie exclaimed before giving her a hug which Hoang evaded by jumping over her doing a somersault in the air. She landed about seven feet away from where she was originally.

"Julie, you should have dialed back the enthusiasm." Runo commented.

"Come on, this girl has been through a lot! I would have love an open welcome and a hug!" Julie reasoned.

"Not much of a talker, though." Radizen observed.

"(But that was an impressive jump.)" Roxtor stated.

"Is there a reason she doesn't talk Jaakor?" Reptak asked.

"It seems to be psychological. Nothing in her medical records indicate otherwise." Jaakor answered.

"(Is there a reason you are not talking?)" Roxtor asked the girl directly.

"She's not going to understand you pal." Radizen said only to be surprised at a simple nod she gave to Roxtor.

"Did you understand that?"

Hoang nodded again.

The others were quite surprised. She seemed to straight up understand Roxtor like how Radizen and Mira were able. Anyone else would need to be intently listening to the conversation to have an idea of what the subterra bakugan was saying.

"(What is it?)" Roxtor asked.

Hoang fiddled with the hem of her outer layer.

"This is awkward." Radizen stated.

"How about we go out and eat, to welcome our new guest?" Julie suggested.

"I think it is best for Hoang to get settled. Kato can you show her to her room?" Shun intervened.

"Of course Master Shun. This way Young Miss Hoang." The butler said pointing the way. He tried to take her bags, but Hoang gestured it was alright. She followed the butler while carrying her luggage.

Shun and the others went to the living room to catch up.

"So that's the kid you mentioned. What's the story with her?" Gunz asked.

"My grandfather took her in after her grandfather passed."

"It's obvious he also taught her a thing or two about being a ninja." Marucho stated.

"Why take her in after her grandfather passed, unless-" Mira questioned.

"Her grandfather and my grandfather knew each other. While her grandfather has a daughter, I have no way to contact her."

"I could look into that if you want Shun." Marucho offered.

"If you can, that would help a lot."

"What are you going to do with Hoang? No offense, but I don't see you as the 'fatherly' type right now." Runo stated.

"But can you imagine Shun as a dad?" Julie giggled only to cease after getting a glare from the ninja.

"Just put her in foster care. They-oof" Gunz grunted from being elbow jabbed by Runo.

"If that were the case, then why did Shun bring her here in the first place?" Runo asked.

"Is there really no one else who could take the kid?" Reptak asked.

"She does have friends, although thing is before he passed, my grandfather told me not to leave her alone and that she reminded him of me."

"I hope she is not too much like you. I am already up to my neck with ninjas." Radizen stated.

"(That's not what this conversation is about!)" Roxtor squeaked.

"Yeah, well it's related."

"(What about Orbeum and Skytruss?)"

"Well they're okay- Please tell me is she-?"

"She seems to be obedient and well-behaved. I had heard her former babysitter mention something about her being mischievous." Shun explained

"Well, she doesn't sound bad." Reptak observed.

"So how long is she staying here?" Mira asked.

"Until a permanent arrangement can be made." Shun answered.

The others took the time to process it

"Let's try to make the most of it." Runo cheered.

"Runo, what do you mean?" Marucho asked.

"We've been feeling kinda down since Dan left, besides maybe having her around will shake things up."

Meanwhile, Kato gave a tour of the facility before guiding Hoang to a guest room.

"This is where you will be staying Young Miss Hoang. If there is anything you need feel free to ask me or the Brawlers. Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours. Is there anything you want to eat specifically?"

Hoang took Kato's hand and wrote her desired meal.

"Rice porridge?"

She nodded.

"I understand. I will let you know when it is ready."

Kato left, leaving Hoang on her own. Hoang sat down on the bed taking off her shoes, before laying on top of the bed on her left side before turning to face up.

* * *

 **I had this chapter pre-written along with several others for this fiction. I will have quite a bit of time to sort them out. Review, question, comment, PM me for any thoughts, questions, concerns, etc. I will get back to you as soon as I can.**

 **hopefulmuse617**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi,**

 **hopefulmuse617 here. I hope everyone is enjoying their summer. I am trying to make the most of it, but it is easy to kind fall into a 'sloth'. So here is the next chapter of this fanfic. I will try my best to keep this connected to 'Neo Legacy' and somewhat of the original universe.**

 **Enjoy, comment, review, question, PM etc.**

 **disclaimer- I do not own bakugan or any canon material.**

* * *

It had been just a few days since he returned to Bakugan City and Hoang still refused to talk. The others had tried to get her to talk, but not much luck. He figured the silence had to do with his grandfather's passing or that she was uncertain about her new situation. In the meantime, she got along great with the bakugan, especially Roxtor and Jaakor. Her interactions with Roxtor looked like something out of a children's picture book, two entirely different species able to communicate so clearly to one another regardless of language barriers. As for Jaakor, he was the most patient with her out of all the bakugan, willing to adjust his pace and language ever so often.

Each of the brawlers took the chance to interact with her and even try to get her more engaged. Mira lent her a spare tablet and taught her how to use it, along with Runo whether it is to creating a code, playing a kid-friendly app game or even watching videos. Marucho taught her chess in his downtime or showed her how to play the piano. She had yet to win a chess match against Marucho, but according to Marucho she at least got the basics and could be a decent player. As for learning to play piano, she seemed to have picked it up rather quickly and even practiced when no one had time for her. Gunz begrudgingly took her along to one of his gigs when no one else could. Even though she seemed to be having fun, she did not smile (visibly) or even utter a word. She did grunt or moan in response, but that seemed to be the extent. Julie was often on an assignment of sorts, but whenever she came by she said hello to the girl and even tried to get her to wear 'cute' outfits which were often refused. They ended up compromising a girls trip to the mall together and deciding on an outfit together on her day off.

Shun took her for walks around the city and meditation sessions in his 'space' (think back to "Eve of Extermination" in which Shun and Mira talked to each other). He was unsure of what kind of training to do with her, but figured meditation was a good start. The girl did not seem too pleased, but did them anyways. She seemed rather unsteady during meditation. Through each session she somehow 'wakes up' in the middle of such a session like she had seen a nightmare. Jaakor comforted the girl best he could offering to be an ear if she needs it. Shun told her that she does not have to continue this if she is uncomfortable as meditating should be done out of wanting to do it. The girl signed that she would continue.

Whenever she was left to her own devices, she would be just outside the HQ or snuggled in a corner or chair with a spiral-bound sketchbook in her lap and a piece of charcoal or even a pencil in her right hand or her left (she seemed to be ambidextrous) sketching something. The others have noticed this, but every time they tried to peek she hides whatever she was sketching. Even when asked if she could show them older sketches she refused and hugged the book like it was her baby blanket. No one bothered to ask any further questions about it.

In terms of physical health, she seemed to be okay but, Shun was a little concerned about a report of fainting spells. According to Yuriko and her medical history most of them were from 'overheating'. He had told the girl to let him or anyone else know if she was not feeling well. The girl was practically a vegan and did not seem to have much of an appetite, but at least ate everything during meals. Although so far it was rice porridge and some side dish for almost every meal. He asked Kato about it. Turned out that was what the girl said she wanted whenever he asked. Kato assured him that she was eating plenty and getting the nutrition she needed.

Shun wondered if he was doing the right thing. While her physical needs were tended to, he was concerned about her spiritual and mental needs. It felt frustrating. He had interacted with kids her age and younger but they were fans, mostly. He did not know what was her opinion of him, but it should not really matter. At least she listens to him and does not stir up trouble, but in doing so she seemed more of an automaton or a broken animal than a human.

He was in his meditation room trying to come to a medium when a voice disrupted the peace.

"So you're here again?"

Shun was turning over these thoughts while in his space when Mira interrupted his thoughts.

"It was either here or the roof I would find you meditating."

"What's up? Is Hoang okay?"

"She went to her room to sleep. It's you I came to check on."

Shun sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just. I don't know what I am doing wrong with the-Hoang?"

"Who says your doing anything wrong with Hoang? Shun, you have doing everything you can. She just needs some time. She's probably processing recent events differently. Trust me, I was lucky enough to still have a brother when my father died. And she's so young."

"No offense Mira, anyone at our age can say that."

Mira chucckled. "My point is to give her time and to keep doing what you have been doing. I have no doubt that she understands that you care."

"I guess."

"Relax Shun. It's not like there's a manual for her. There are some things you have to figure out for yourself."

Shun nodded.

"You better go to sleep. Better to look at the issue with fresher eyes."

Mira patted Shun on the back before leaving the room.

Shun continued to meditate a bit longer. He reflected on what Mira had just said to him, when he realized he practically had a manual all along. He got up from his seated position and headed to his room. He retrieved the box he got from his grandfather and shifted its contents. He pulled out three journals from the box before setting the box aside. He flipped through each of the journals. He recognized one journal was his grandfather's from the penmanship and the other two were written by someone else by the penmanship and use of other characters outside of Japanese. Shun took the oldest one of the two and found a name. Nguyen, Tadashi.

 _That's Hoang's Grandfather. Why does my grandfather have this?_

Shun turned to the first written page. It was a note to the reader or rather Hoang's current caretaker. Part of it was a warning and part of it was insistence. All of it for this girl. No doubt full of bittersweet emotions. He was astounded that someone would go through the effort to write a journal about the girl. Deciding to spare a few more minutes awake before turning in, Shun continued reading. When he finished he could not believe what he really got himself into.

* * *

 **That's all there is for now. It will be revealed in the main series what that 'secret' is. There will be more as time goes on. Until next time!**


End file.
